


Coraline AU-OC's Involved

by Boyfs_Is_My_Religion, LostCopperDragon



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: F/F, M/M, spoopy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyfs_Is_My_Religion/pseuds/Boyfs_Is_My_Religion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCopperDragon/pseuds/LostCopperDragon
Summary: It's a Coraline AU with me and some of my friends OC's. It's also pretty ding dang gay





	Coraline AU-OC's Involved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostCopperDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCopperDragon/gifts), [The rest of my friendos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+rest+of+my+friendos).



PROLOGUE 

A needle hand sewing up a doll. The hand added a mouth, brown yarn hair, and overalls. It topped it all off with two button eyes. The hand opened the window and sent the doll flying off through the wind

-

CHAPTER 1 - Moving In  
Violet Jones’s life was confusing. She and her dads had just moved from Michigan to Oregon. And to make matters worse, she hated the Pink Palace apartments. Full of old people and dust she wondered why they even moved here. 

“We’re here.” Eddie Jones said. “Time to muscle up.” Eddie then tipped the movers as they dropped of the final two boxes, sending up some dust. Violet coughed waving the dust away.

~time skip

“I’m going out!” Violet yelled. She stomped out of the house and into the garden. She grabbed a stick from a nearby bush. Violet continued, trudging through the mud as she found the site she was looking for. It was rumored that a old well could be found here. 

An almost silent rustle between the trees was heard. 

“H-hello? W-Wh- Who’s There?!” Violet said. A black cat slunk out from behind a tree. 

“Good god! You scared me half to death you mangy thing. I’m just looking for a old well. You know it?” Violet waited for a answer.

“Not talking, huh? Well then. Magic dowser, Magic dowser show me the well!” She yelled triumphantly. The cat looked at her is a disapproving manner.

“What? It’s supposed to work…” A embarrassed blush flitted across her face. 

Violet jumped as she hear the roar of a motorcycle engine. She looked up and saw a masked figure driving towards her. She began to back up into a tree in fear of the driver. 

-

When the driver braked they removed their mask…

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First chapter so it’s a little short~  
> I’m gonna be continuing this story on both Wattpad and AO3. My Wattpad is the same as my AO3. Boyfs-Is-My-Religion.
> 
> Bai!  
> ~Myca


End file.
